Bad boy
by Calandry
Summary: Cumpliendo Reto. Foro ¡Siéntate! • Incluso los niños buenos tienen sueños malos.


Llegué con el reto, no a tiempo, pero llegué. Jodido Fanfiction y sus cambios de tiempo y espacio lol

Éste es un reto para el foro ¡Siéntate! (Link en el perfil), y el reto fue lanzado por Mrs. paranoia (See, ya sabes, la venganza no es buena, te tengo en la mira~.~). Mi color fue **Verde**, numero dos (Codicia-Avaricia-Envidia).

Son más de 900 palabras, pero no tengo tiempo ya para escribirlo XD

* * *

><p><strong>|Bad boy<strong>

Incluso los niños buenos tienen sueños malos.

Hojô sonreía a todos, y todos le sonreían a él. Incluso la persona que acababa de conocerle, o el señor rudo de la verdulería de la esquina. Nadie podía enfadarse con él, y nadie podía ignorarlo. Era casi una regla. Incluso, si tenías la suficiente imaginación, podías imaginar esa regla escrita en piedra y mostrada en pleno centro de Tokio.

Así, quien llegara (fuese extranjero o no) sabía que a Hojô Akitoki había que quererle, incluso si no se quería.

—Hojô es un buen niño. El mejor hijo, seguro —decían. Su madre sonreía, y su padre elevaba el mentón con orgullo.

Lo que quería, lo conseguía.

Pero toda regla tiene su excepción.

_Ella_.

—Lo lamento, Hojô, hoy no puedo —la azabache juntó las manos en su pecho en signo de disculpa, y Hojô no pudo más que sonreír, como siempre, y aceptarlo.

Kagome había aceptado salir una vez con él estando enferma, y eso significaba que sentía algo más que una amistad hacia su persona.

—Hojô, ésta semana no puedo, tengo mucho que hacer —decía—. Ay, discúlpame. No puedo el sábado, tengo que viajar —repetía—. No lo creo. No me he sentido muy bien estos días, y seguramente faltaré un par de semanas. Quizá pueda hacerme de un tiempo durante los parciales de julio, pero…

Y con cada nueva escusa, Hojô descubría paulatinamente cada gesto y tic que Kagome hacía cuando mentía.

Se sonrojaba, sus cejas se curvaban de forma extrañan y se negaba a verle directo a los ojos.

No sabía la razón de las constantes mentiras de la chica, ni de sus incontables enfermedades, pero tampoco sospechaba la innumerable cantidad de invitaciones que le había hecho, donde solamente una fue aceptada y cumplida, y otras tres fue plantado.

Todo se iba de control. Se quedaba noches despierto pensando en ella, y en la manera de no volver a invitarla más, de no ser rechazado nuevamente, de entender que quizá Kagome no estaba interesada. Entonces, cuando el sueño podía con él, no se percataba que sus últimos pensamientos eran sobre nuevas forma de invitarla a salir para que ella dijera que sí.

Y soñaba que la tenía.

Era solo de él.

Solo para él.

En sus sueños siempre estaban ellos dos, en cualquier parte del mundo, y frente a frente. Los ojos de ella se enfocaban en los suyos, sin mentiras ni vergüenza, y su piel brillaba cuando la luz le llegaba, como el oro brillaba a los ojos de un pirata.

La vergüenza la dejaba para después, cuando su alarma matutina lo despertara.

En esos momentos él tenía el mayor tesoro entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>Se proponía dejar de insistir, pero los sueños se negaban a aquello. Cuando la chica faltaba semanas, pensaba que todo estaba pasado, su corazón estaba tranquilo y en paz, pero no era más verla cruzar el pasillo con aquella expresión cansada y ojerosa para que todo volviera a cero.<p>

—No sé como decirte esto, Hojô —murmuró una de las amigas de Kagome mientras las otras dos estaban allí, tan atentas como él—, pero Kagome tiene un novio rebelde, y está muy enamorada.

Fue una sorpresa, no pudo negarlo, pero el golpe de tristeza y desesperación que esperó sentir jamás llegó. Más que nada, sintió una picazón en los dedos y la necesidad de ir hacía su salón, tomar a Kagome de la mano e obligarla a tomar un helado juntos.

No tenía tiempo para él, pero lo tenía para su novio.

Era un razonamiento sin sentido, razón por la cual lo ignoraba cada día.

"Si estuvieras conmigo, no te verías tan cansada" pensaba mientras ensayaba frente al espejo, en una forma infantil de darse el valor suficiente para decírselo a la cara. Pero no podía, nunca podía, y eso solo aumentaba las ganas de que ella aceptara salir con él. De tenerla una tarde completa, de que sus ojos y pensamientos fueran solo suyos.

De que por unos pocos minutos, fuera completamente suya.

—Ya, hpmm… bueno… Hojô… éste es InuYasha —murmuró la chica avergonzada y a dientes cerrados—, el cual se supone que jamás debería venir a buscarme, pero aquí está.

Estaba enfadada, y era de esperarse, el hombre no era —para nada— el tipo de novio que una chica como Kagome debería presentar. Se sentía avergonzada de él, y eso le daba una pequeña satisfacción.

—Como sea —soltó InuYasha, con las manos metidas en su traje—. Vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

—Claro —asintió enseguida.

Fue una dura patada entre las piernas para Hojô.

—Nos vemos otro día, Hojô. Gracias por las rodilleras, las usaré.

¿Por qué, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, aceptaba ir con él? ¿Qué pasaba con sus enfermedades, viajes u otras cosas que siempre tenía que hacer cuando la invitaba a salir? ¿Por qué era InuYasha, y no él?

No había punto de comparación entre ambos, pero ella seguía ignorándolo.

Era inexplicable lo que el muchacho sentía en esos momentos. Su estomago se revolvía y apretaba con fuerza, y a la vez su cara enrojecía un poco. Había pocas cosas de las que Hojô pudiera sentir celos, y una de ellas era la facilidad de InuYasha para acaparar el tiempo que a él se le era negado.

—Bien… —suspiró. A veces ignorar la realidad era mucho más fácil—. Lo volveré a intentar el lunes. Seguro y dice que sí.

Hojô no era un chico malo, bueno o tonto. Simplemente era un muchacho normal, creyéndose enamorado de una chica con muchos secretos.

**|Nota autora: **

Joder, que lo pude publicar ;o; prometo —desde ahora— anotar cada fecha de cada reto y pegar el papelito en mi frente para que no se me olvide.

Sobre la historia: Hay que aceptarlo, la adolescencia es una etapa estúpida donde tomamos decisiones estúpidas y creemos que amamos cuando no (sin embargo, es la mejor etapa de la vida lol). Intenté poner a un Hojô no-tan-perfecto-pero-si-_perfecto_-y-normal, porque como dije, es solo un muchacho.

Como me tocaron cosas muy oscuras como referencia, intenté adaptarlas lo mejor que pude para que se vieran simples, como algo que todas las personas sienten más de una vez al día y qué es más normal de lo que se piensa.

Codicia: Ya saben (o deben haberlo notado). Para Hojô, más que querer a Kagome como una novia, la quiere como la chica que acepta salir con él, hasta el punto de soñarlo e imaginarla como un tesoro.

Avaricia: El punto en que sabe que no la tiene, pero no piensa compartirla de todos modos.

Envidia: Pues es muy obvio lol


End file.
